


To Control the Vagabond

by aam5ever



Series: The Tales of Risewood [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body horror tw, Fake AH Crew AU, GTA AU, M/M, Torture tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Babe" is a word not said in the torture chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Control the Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> What if Jon was just at mad at Ryan? Or maybe worse?
> 
> That's where this idea came from.

A terror filled cry bounced off the walls of the dimly lit room, one light bulb swaying slightly from the ceiling. Blue eyes, behind a painted face, held no remorse. Held no emotion. Held nothing but icicles that stabbed into the victim's retinas as his middle finger was separated from the rest of his body. 

"You're a monster! A fucking monster!" The crew member of another gang screamed at him before sobbing, "My fucking finger..."

The 'monster' held the bloodied utensil used to cut off the appendage. Crimson stained the hand that gripped the knife, but he was unbothered. "Last time you'll give me the middle finger, huh, Rick?" He had figured out the scoundrel's name by now. "But that barely matters." He threw the finger to the floor. 

Rick struggled against his restraints, but couldn't move much. Tears trailed down his face. "My boss'll find you! H-he can kill your ass, and that kingpin guy you fuckin' work for!" His threats were empty, yet the assaulter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I hope so." Ryan, actually taking a liking to all of Rick's assumptions, crouched down to be eye level with the guy. He had a smile that could make grown men shiver, and challenge a wolf. "But here's my theory." He leaned closer, knowing that his bruised and battered guest couldn't do a thing to him. "I think your boss doesn't give a shit about you, Rick. I think he's been wanting your annoying mouth shut, and I know for a fact that I can help him. I could always turn up the heat..." He glanced over at the lighter on one of the stainless steel tables. "Or, better yet, I could just cut out that pretty little shit talking tongue of yours." Rick's sobs escalated when he offered that. "You seem to have a preference already." 

At that chillingly cool tone, the poor guy screeched out. "Please, no! I really can't tell you any more, the boss'll kill me! Besides, I ain't really know much of fuckin' anything!"

"Well, if you're gonna die anyway-"

"No! Please-" Rick barely had time to beg for his life before he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Vagabond!"

Light shined in from the formerly closed door, and Ryan winced. He heard who it was, and let out a disheartened "Oh no" underneath his breath.

Jon stood there, arms folded, kicking the windowless door closed behind him. "I thought we had a date to go on."

The two others blinked before Rick broke the silence officially. "I'm sorry, who the fuck is this?"

"Quiet, dead man." 

"Uh, this is..." Ryan gestured to Rick's finger, which was motionless and on the floor. "...kind of a bad time."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He looked annoyed if anything. "Can this wait? I have a place picked out, and if we go too late there may be a long wait."

Ryan sighed, since Jon obviously wasn't leaving anytime soon. "What if we just go to somewhere else that won't have a long wait?" He spoke sweetly, and a genuine smile contrasted to to the blood on his hands and the bags under his eye makeup.

"I wish you worked at more opportune times, babe."

Rick had to bite his lip at the nickname. Ryan winced at it, saying, "Really ruining my image here." He closed his eyes and tried to not get annoyed. 

Footsteps towards the gang member made Ryan look up. Jon had a knife to Rick's throat. "Who cares if I ruin an image? He's not gone live anyways." The surprised look on the Vagabond's face made Rick realize something. This wasn't staged. This wasn't some sort of act to start scaring him even more. The fucking guy next to him was literally manipulating the mad man.

Son of a bitch.

"Wait- babe, you can't." Ryan took a step forward and said, sounding less like a killer and more like an upset boyfriend. "I'll wrap this up, promise. Then we can go. Does that sound good?"

Jon seemed to ponder the idea. He pressed the knife into Rick's throat slightly, blood trickling onto the weapon. "Promise?"

"Promise." A relieved breath escaped Ryan when Jon removed the knife. 

"Do what you must." Jon told him with a roll of the eyes. He placed the tool back on a table. "Time's ticking, and I'm getting very famished." And like that, he was gone.

Rick and Ryan stared at each other for a brief moment. Ryan then took the lighter into his hand, any trace of a smirk leaving him. "Yeah, you're not telling a soul what you saw." The flame began to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
